Unexpected Married
by NightTimeCreature
Summary: When they are drunk, they sign a married paper. How will they face the fact with Shikamaru already engage to another women, will they continue to be a married couple or divorce because the married was a fault... Shikaino AU, my version of Shikaino. please review.


-Unexpected Married-

This morning is such a mess. They are wake up in the same bed. Naked. With them both cuddling in each other arms sharing a warm. If they are a lover this will be alright but they are not! Just a bestfriend. And this is so wrong. Wrong.

They trying to forget all about it because that lazy man already have girlfriend for god sake. They will be married the end of the year and when they are walk to Hokage office for the mission they are both hearing a surprise news that Hokage told himself. Kakashi the sixth Hokage said that last night they are both too drunk and ask him to married them both. Shikamaru even using his shadow clones to posesing him. What?!

"I already change you both in case that you two will talk. So.. you two have a day off today" he said smiling behind his mask.

With still their blank face. They walk out from the Hokage office.

Silent.

"I really don't remember anything" Ino said. She heard Shikamaru sigh.

"Me too. I'm dead if Temari know about this"

Silent again.

"You can divorce me"

"I just want married once" he said quickly seems like blaming her for this. Its her idea to drunk last night.

"And what? You still want to marry me? You don't even love me! And I don't want to married a man if they don't love me!"

"Troublesome calm down. We will think about this, give me a time" he said and suddenly dismissed himself. Leaving her in the cold winter. She sigh.

As the time fly by the news already spread in the village but still they don't live together. Shikamaru more afraid if Temari found out about this news. he never saw Ino again after that day. The guilty sprung on him. Remembering he was leaving her without an answer that he doesn't know the answer. Its a simple thing. Divorce. He sigh. He then agree about this. Yes divorce. He want yo meet Ino today and will talk about this. The divorce will be save him from Temari. Its easy he think. But when he reach on Ino's shop. He found it close. And its seems that its already close from along time because he could see the dust on the glass.

"Ah, where is Ino anyway? She has been close her shop three month ago. And the one who always know the flower better is her. You're her friend maybe she is on the mission?" Old women ask him.

"O-oh I don't know. I will ask the Hokage" he said excuse himself. He the go find Chouji but again. His father said he already just gone this morning but he doesn't said anything. He said that Chouji has been visit a village not for mission but his father not sure either.

He then going to the hospital to ask Sakura. The nurse said that Sakura is going with Chouji this morning. What the hell happen? Something must be happen to Ino. He suddelny think and thats make his heart beating fast. He is worried now.

"Now you realize about her absence right" a sudden voice come behind him.

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru, I never know you're such a bastard" Naruto said. Its make him frown.

"What the hell!"

"You never try to find Ino after you unexpected to marry her you bastard! And you don't know either that now she's pregnant with your child for five month!" He said out loud make the nurse and the patient take alook on this two shinobi.

"What?" He said. He seems like he has been struck by the lightning.

"Yeah what" Naruto said and walk leaving Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly followed him outside the hospital.

"Tell me where is she"

"I'm not gonna tell. And I shouldn't tell you this because Ino said she don't want you to know. You know how hard her time is?! And why you never visit her again after that? And you called yourself her bestfriend? You're worst than a dump Shikamaru" when Naruto about to leave again he stop him using his clan jutsu.

"Tell me where is she" he said in a husky voice but again Naruto shook him.

"You want to meet her for just divorce her so what? When you meet her you just need her sign on the paper that you already have?"

"Naruto tell me where is she!"

"What are you going to do! I don't want her to get hurt again! Its enough for her! She even ask to move at that village! Now Sakura and Chouji is with her to asking her to go home but as I have the letter from them they said Ino never want to come back because no one need her there even you" Naruto pulled away from his shadow and punch him hard on the face.

"Take that! You selfish bastard"

He use his jutsu again to Naruto,

"I wont let you go until you tell me!"

"Dream on!" Again Naruto quickly shook off his jutsu with that they both start to punch eachother.

"And what do you want to do if you find her"

"I want her back! And I will remarried her you bastard!"

"Oh yeah what about Temari! Your lovely girlfriend and fiance. You will married in six moth!"

Shikamaru stop punch Naruto. He lay on the ground out of breath.

"I will find Temari and called off the wedding. If Inoichi still alive he will hung me down" he sigh.

"Go find Temari first and I will tell you where is Ino live now" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and gone.

He need four days to reach Suna. And Naruto will be waiting for him with the news of Ino.

As he expected. Temari was so upset. He let her punch and throw him out. After that, he going back home to find Naruto.

"Oh mann you're such a mess. But you deserve"

"Tell me everything first before we heading on Ino"

"Right"

"Since when you know she's pregnant?"

"Sakura tell me when she said Ino is gone and when we try to find her she write something on her desk. Thats why we don't find you to helping us"

"The first Sakura said Ino has been fainted alot when she work on hospital and even in her flower shop. She was alone in there and when Sakura visit her. She found her on the floor lying unconscious. She examine her body and find out she was pregnant for one month. And that since when the news sprung that you married her in the drunk condition" Shikamaru shut his mouht and felt his chest is hurt hearing Naruto's story.

"I care for Ino you know. With her clan jutsu on the war. She help us connect with the other. She lost her dad. She doesn't have anybody like me so I understand her thats why I was so mad at you. Why now? And I just realize what Ino said is true"

"What she said?"

"She said if one day you try to found her that will be the answer of your married problem. You want divorce. Because the last time you said you don't want to married twice. You want a time to think. So the answer maybe divorce and thats true since I caught you asking for the paper on Kakashi room" Naruto sigh.

Silent. Even the wind seems to hurt his skin. He still have those purple mark after Temari punch him hard many time and the bruise from Naruto.

"Think again Shikamaru. You really want her or not? Because if you just married her because what you have done. You better divorce her and let her live with her life. Or maybe I will marry her" Naruto said, Shikamaru snapped and looking straight to Naruto.

"What about Hinata?"

"Hinata? Its a silly crush from the past. She said it. You know Kiba is really love her. And she seems so happy with him. She's being herself when she is with him" Shikamaru nodded.

"Why Ino?"

"And why not? Ino is kind and nice. She understand me. I understand her. We use to talk as we star gazing. You know she love it"

"I'm not going to let Ino be with you. And my child. I want her and my child on my life. So I'm sorry. You have no chance" with that Naruto give him a big smile.

"Lets go, lets go to the rain village"

"Rain Village?"

"Yes what?"

"It's her favorite village. They have alot of flower in there" he said and Naruto nodded his head.

"The rain village also just have two season. Ino said she hate winter" Naruto said. Shikamaru bite his lips. He know why.

Two days only. He and Naruto already arrived in the Village. He met Chouji before he met Ino.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru" Chouji said.

"Its not your fault. Its me. Where is she?"

"She's on the garden" Chouji said and he lead the way.

He was froze whebn he saw Ino from afar. She was picking the flower with the other civilians. Talk and laugh. She look more beautiful. Her hair shine even there's no sun. Her eyes even her skin is bright. Its not for long he enjoy her sight. When her eyes caught him. Her smile already gone. She drop her bucket of flowers on the ground and walk towards him. She walk passed him so he decide to follow her. When they reach the house she turn around and stretch her hand as she said

"Where is the paper? As soon as I sign it as soon you can leave. You wait here"

"I don't have any paper Ino"

"Oh, you forgot to bring it? So come back I will sign in tomorrow. Nice to meet you" she said. She ignore him.

"Ino" he stop her step, pulling her to his embrace but she try to push him but he was far too strong.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Ino. I'm such a bastard. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" he keep whispering that words to Ino until she brush out her tears.

"You're a bastard!"

"Yes I know. I know I'am. I'm here to make it up for you Ino. Please"

"You said you will still married Temari so thats why I leave. I don't wanna see your happy face while I struggling with pain you caused it. I hate you I really hate you!" She said in tears. He hug her tight trying to not crush her.

"Its over. Me and Temari. I want us to remarried again. I want us to have our wedding ceremony as what you want"

"You don't want me"

"I want you and I want my child. I want both of you"

"You don't love me"

"I could learn"

"I'm not your type"

"You are everyone type trust me" she brush again in tears but this time she hug him back. Until then he suddenly felt Ino slumped on the ground.

"Ino!"

"She's fine she is fine. She just tired. Bring her to the room" Sakura suddenly appears.

She take care of Ino body after Shikamaru bring Ino's body on her room. Changing her clothes and clean her face as she covered with dirt from the garden. Shikamaru never leave Ino side even when Sakura change Ino's clothes.

"You always visit her?" Shikamaru ask. His eyes still on Ino.

"Yes every weekend. I said to the neighbor here to take care of her because she has a weak pregnancy. And its dangerous if she suddenly fall or fainted without people knowing. But now you're here? You will take care of her right?"

"I want to bring her home"

"She said she don't want to be back at home, I mean Konoha"

"I will try to talk to her"

"Don't force her"

"Of course not"

Ino is awake when the sun goes down. Its mean near the night. So, Its all only dream? She stare at her room. No Shikamaru. But she suddenly widen her eyes when the doors open and Shikamaru walks in.

"You're awake. Dinner is ready. Do you want to take a bath first?" Shikamaru said gently. Ino never saw this side. She just shut her mouth and swallowing her her own saliva.

"Ino?"

"You didn't leave?"

"No. I said I will take care of you"

"But-

"No but, lets go eat your dinner and then you can take a long bath. The hot water will be ready after you eat"

"This is dream" Ino murmured but its loud enough to Shikamaru to heard. He climbed to bed and pull her face. He kiss her lips gently.

"This is not dream"

"I'm sorry to make you suffering alone but now I'm here" Ino nodded her head and cursing on her hormones. Shikamaru hug her tight as he rubbed her back.

"You cook?" Ino said when they were on the kitchen. There is alot of food.

"I end up burning the food. So.. uh I as the aunt next door" Shikamaru rubbed his neck. Ino smile at him. God he miss her so much.

"Thankyou"

They eat in silence. He staring at her many times. How he adore her now. He is so blind. Naruto is true.

"Ino can I ask you something?" Ino just nodded weakly.

"If.. if Sakura is away and you're faint or something who will help you?"

"I have a friend. She is a medic nin in here. Since I come Sakura ask her to always come to visit me everyday. She have her own family and she have two son" Shikamaru sigh in relieved.

"Ino why not we back to Konoha?" Ino just staring at him. Her face suddenly look bruised. He cursed himself for that.

"You can go back. I want to be here"

"I wont go back if I'm not with you" he get up from his seat then walking to her. He bend down alittle to pull her face to him. He kiss her gently sweetly. And try to pour all of that in the long kiss. Its make her moan.

"I miss you so much" he said.

"Me too. I need you but all I want is going far away from you. I'm afraid you don't want this child" he kiss her again.

"I'm here now. And I want you both"

After the dinner he let Ino to take a long bath with hot water as Sakura said that hot water is good for relaxing her muscle. He just finish his quick shower in the outside bathroom. Its showering now in the outside. He just staring at the night sight by the window then he move to the sofa. He was so tired today. His face is numb.

He is fall asleep but he suddenly awake when he felt someone sitting on the sofa. When he open his eyes he saw Ino freshly and clean from the bath she even change her clothes.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she stroke his face he wince a little and he felt a cold chakra stroking his face. Its not hurt anymore.

"Why you don't ask Sakura to heal you?"

"I forget I have it, all in my head is how to meet you. Naruto is playing hard"

"I told him to not to tell you"

Silence, Ino start to yawn.

"Go to sleep Ino"

"Lets go to sleep. I know you're tired" Ino said.

"I'll take the couch-" hearing that Ino just bite her lips and frown.

"You're my husband. Why you sleep on the couch. Instead of sleeping with me? Uh never mind" she said. She get up carefully and start to walk to her room but he stop her.

"I'm sorry, lets go to sleep then"

"No, you don't want to sleep with me so you can take the couch"

"Ino, I want to sleep with I'm just not sure that you want me"

"I want you!" She suddenly cry.

"I want you so bad. But you don't want me! You never want me! You leave me on the cold winter never asking me if I was okay or not about those unexpected married!" Shikamaru hug her. When he want to carry her to her room she stop him.

"I'm heavy"

"I'm the one who carried you when you fainted just now" he said and lifted her on bridal style. She put her arms on his neck.

They are living as wife and husband for another weeks. He talk to Ino about coming back to Konoha. And one thing is really change Ino mind when Shikamaru said they alot of money to raise the child. Living in a little village doesn't help it. Yes she know. Konoha would pay better so one day she agree to go home.

After saying good bye and will visit on the village again. They slowly go home with Sai helping them flying with his jutsu.

When they reach on the Konoha gate. Ino looks so pale. He catch her when she suddenly faint and she's bleeding from her core.

"Ino!" He start to panicked. What was that? What happen? Sakura come in the right time. They bring Ino to the emergency room. He was waiting for hours and finally Sakura is out from the room.

"I'm sorry" she said. His face is pale.

"Save her please, save Ino!"

"She's save Shikamaru, but not with the baby. Her pregnancy is too weak"

"What?"

"Do you want to see your daughter before we bring her body out?" He felt weak. What should he tell Ino? If he doesn't bring her home maybe she could just rest. Oh my God. He don't know he was crying until he choke and he felt wet on his face.

"She has a hair like yours, and the eyes like Ino, she's beautiful"

"I want to see her too" they both gasped as Ino appear with two healer helping her. Shikamaru run to her and helping her walk.

"She's beautiful" Ino choke in tears. Shikamaru hug her tight.

She was arest in hospital for couple of days. He was always by her side.

"You can divorce me now"

"I wont" Shikamaru answer in quick.

"You can back to Temari and have another-

"I want you to be the mother of my child, we will be held our wedding more officially when you ready" he kiss her forehead and make her laying down.

"Rest. You need more rest" he said gently as he stroke her face.

"Will I able to get pregnant again?"

"Sakura said you can, because of this pregnancy you got alot of stress so.. this is my fault I should find you quickly, I'm so sorry" he said, Ino choking and start to cry again. But this time she pull him closer to her. Embracing him.

"Its.. its not your fault" he kiss her neck and pull away for wipe her tears.

"Never leave me, but if you change your mind-" Ino said but he is cutting her word.

"Ino, I'm not gonna leave you"

...

She was sitting on the backyard bench closing her eyes as she rubbing her now flat stomach, missing the bulging that has been there six month ago. Her baby, her daughter was so active on the womb kicking when she got excited and when Shikamaru rubbing her belly.

She ignore the cold breeze of the fall. Winter will be come and how she hate winter and those cold thing. And the winter makes the memory back when Shikamaru leaving her broken. But now he is here. He want marry her after he make sure she's health enough but for now he is living with her. He bring her to the Nara compound.

The sky is so beautiful this evening, she look at the purple and the orange color. It's his favorite time to cloud gazing. After that he will spend his time with her to star gazing even he always complain about the dark sky is not beautiful and how he hate to connect the dots of the stars but he always coming anyway. He call her troublesome when she complaining a lot but look at him who complaining when it comes to star gazing. They never doing that again since he was dating the Suna girl. The protective fiance of him. or she call her ex fiance since Shikamaru called off the wedding and decide to live with her. And then comes Naruto. The loud mouth is so calm and listening all her babbling as he watch the dark sky, unlike Shikamaru who complain about the dark sky Naruto is quit enjoying himself looking at the dark sky with the millions stars. Its make her smile. The girl who have his heart is so lucky she think.

"Ino" her thought was snapped after she heard a familiar voice behind her, she turn her head and smile when she saw Shikamaru walking towards her.

"It's getting cold outside. Come inside, the dinner is ready. I already make a warm bath for you too. Come on" he said, as he help her to get up from the bench.

"Shikamaru I can walk fine" she said,

"I know, I just want to make sure"

His mom is still busy in the kitchen, Ino bite her lips feeling so useless and she turn her head to Shikamaru who still hold her waist.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Yoshino-ssan" Ino said,

"Oh my God Ino! It doesn't matter! I'm happy if you eat well. You will help me if you strong enough" Yoshino said with a kind smile. Its make her miss her mom.

After the dinner she walk to the bathroom. Shikamaru is helping her with her clothes and help her sit on the bath. When he want to leave, she hold his hand don't want him to go. He smile and bending down kissing her head.

"When I'm back to normal again, I want us to live alone" she said,

"As you wish, I just need mom to take care of you while I'm working I'm sorry if its bothering you" he said, stroking her hair,

"It's not bothering me, I just felt useless now. I will ask Sakura to help me train"

"Don't push yourself okay" he said and she answer him with nodded her head.

When she finish from the bath and feel her muscle lots better she saw Shimakaru standing by the window with his hand on his pocket. She rarely seeing him smoke again after living together. He seems busy with his thought. His tired face reflecting on the glass she can see it. Is he already tired being with her?

"What are you thinking?" She brave herself to ask him. he turn arround and smile at her.

"Just some thought" he said as he help Ino to the bed. Things between them is become natural like he kissing her or take caring her. She grown up a lot.

"I miss the baby" she said, he kiss her forehead and pulling her to his embrace.

"We will visit her tomorrow if you want" he said and she nodded.

It take one fully month for Ino to get better and they start to preparing for the wedding ceremony. A little wedding party like what she want. Just her and him with friends and family arround them. She agree to have the winter wedding, he said he want to wash the bad memory with the happy one so she agree with that. She want a traditional wedding now she have it. She's beautiful with a white kimono with a purple flower paint in the kimono while Shikamaru have his dark green kimono. She looks so beautiful and shining between the snowy ground and the snow fall trapped on her hair her cheeks flush from the cold she smile and giggle as she greet and talking with her friends, those smile and laugh he finally could see again the old Ino.

"You're a lucky bastard. It should be me who married her" a voice said beside Shikamaru makes him frown since he know its Naruto.

"It's my happy day don't ruin it" Shikamaru said getting annoyed looking at the big smirk on Naruto face and then Naruto chuckle taping Shikamaru shoulder.

"I already with Sakura so don't worry"

They both silent looking at the girls. Sakura and Ino seems having fun as they talk. Thanks to Sakura who always visit Ino and make sure Ino is back to her old self. Even its not completely but he love the new Ino.

The ceremony is already done. Shikamaru bring her to their new house. He has been work for this house, the house is big enough and it have a big back yard too for Ino to work on the flower things and gardening since she love the plants a lot especially flower. He want her to reopen the flower shop since people always asking it. And the back yard is for him too to cloud watching he didn't need to go to the hill this spot is enough. He imagine that already while Ino is gardening he was laying on the grass listening the complaining from Ino sweet mouth. He smile to himself as he thought about this.

"Whats funny?" she ask him when she caught him smile.

"Just thinking" he said, he pull her closer to him, embracing her sharing his warm body to her. Its cold outside but he don't know he felt so warm in the ceremony.

"Now we're official Ino" he said, kissing her neck make her moan.

"We're official since we sign the married paper Shikamaru" she said,

"Yeah, but Now people know that we have our wedding ceremony thing so they could shut their mouth and I hate the guys talking saying if I'm a bastard and will marry you instead" he said, its make Ino giggle.

"Don't worry I just want you. I love you Shikamaru" she said but quickly realize what she was saying.

"Uh, I'm sorr-"

"I love you more Ino, I said I could learn to love you right? I already love you when I first met you in the Rain country. You look beautiful between the flowers and you're glowing that day. That's make my heart beating fast. I don't mind you saying that word because I will said I love you for the rest of your life now" he said, she smile and pulling his face closer to her for kissing his lips gently.

That night he make love to her gently and lovingly. This time they doing it not in the drunk state and they are happy.

"I love you" he said after he pull out from her body and laying beside her putting his arms arround her body. She snuggle closer to him kissing his jaw the fall asleep not long after that.

...

It's been three years, they said they will wait to having a child, Ino is still afraid but now she ready since Hinata and Sakura is pregnant after they got married. She was now a fully medic nin working on the hospital unlike Sakura who still taking mission. Ino already talk to Shikamaru that she don't want to take any mission and he agree, with Shikamaru working as the leader of the Shinobi and Hokage assistance he also helping Naruto preparing himself become the next hokage after Kakashi.

His favorite things after living with Ino alone in their house is when he's coming home with the smell of the food that Ino prepare for dinner. She always welcoming him with a warm hug saying he's doing great today. Those hug soothing his tired muscle and brain. Her cooking is getting better and better since she learn from his mother.

When they have their day off they always spend it on the bed making love in every room of this house he couldn't help but blushing if he remember those naughty scene on his head. She said she's ready to have baby again he couldn't wait to be a father again after loosing his first child.

This night after making love with her in the couch they fall asleep without bothering themselves to go back to their room so they just sleeping on the couch with a thin blanket but snuggle with Ino already give him warm.

He suddenly awake in early morning, its still dark outside when Ino suddenly getting up from the couch and running to the bathroom and kneeling on the floor throwing up badly on the toilet bowl. What happen? He snapped the towel and wetting them sweeping her hair and hold it for her then wipe her face with the wet towel as she finish throwing up.

"We shouldn't sleep on the couch" he said, Ino think so so she just nodded her head. He help her to get up but she suddenly felt dizzy and wanting to throw up once again.

"Ino, I will called Sakura" he said in worried, Ino is so pale and weak.

"No, I think I know what happen just give me a minute please" she said, he nodded and quickly run to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water. She drink it slowly after that.

"What happen Ino?" he ask her, putting her hair aside from her face.

"I think I'm pregnant" she said,

Silence, he coulnd't make his brain work for now. He's a genius for God sake! He blink twice looking at Ino's pale face.

"Say something" she said, she's now worried.

"Say that again" he said,

"I'm pregnant?"

"How do you know?"

"Uh, I don't have my period this month" she said, and the he recognize that they both still naked.

"Oh my God!" he took a step back covering his face with his hands.

"oh my God! Is this really happen?"

"We will ask Sakura if you want to be sure" she said,

"Oh my God Ino I love you so much!" he hug her body and attacked her with his lips but she pushing him away.

"What?"

"Shikamaru its gross I've been throw up and not even brush my teeth"

"Oh I don't care!" he kiss her again and this time Ino is happy.

She's happy pregnant and Shikamaru is with her without worrying him will be married to another women. He is completely hers.

…

"Mom!"

It's still early morning, when he hear the noisy voice come from the down stair. He look at the clock in the table bed beside him. It's still six o'clock and he was tired after coming from the long mission late in the night.

"Mom where is my- oh I found it" again those annoying voice.

"Mom I want a bacon for breakfast" say another voice, this voice is more calm but still annoying since he always ask bacoon for his breakfast.

"Oi maru! Come back here kitty!"

Shikamaru groan and kick the blanket from his body and decide to wake up this time. He hope that he will have a long nice sleep since he have a day off right now. He was just busy with his thought when he heard the door is open silently and then Ino try to walk silently to grab something on the table but when She look at her husband she's jumping looking at him already awake.

"You awake" she said, he nodded and rub his face using his both hands, Ino seems understand.

"The twin seems so excited today since Chouji promise to train with them, so that's why they woke up early"

"Yeah, I got a headache Ino" he said try to massaging his forehead.

"Here, let me see" she pull his hands away from his face then she put her palm on his forehead. The green chakra soon appear and his muscle relax. She kiss his forehead,

"I will bring your breakfast here then so you can rest"

"No, Just want to talk with the kids before they heading to the Akimichi " Ino nodded her head and start to heading off from the room only finding the child munching their food on the table. Shikamaru is following her right behind and watch the kids eat their breakfast.

"Dad!" greet Inojin, Inojin is more active like Ino while shikadai is lazy and calm just like him. he walk to the table and pull his chair before ruffling Inojin blond hair.

"ugh! I hate that when you touch my hair" he said complaining as he push his father hands away from his head.

The twin, they are born healthy even though they are premature. Sakura said its normal for having a twin baby. He was so happy when the first time he met them, because the doctor and Sakura herself kicking him from the deliver room because he nearly fainted when he saw the head of his son coming from her core. He was happy Ino made it too. She's having a good health pregnant with the twin and far from stress because he always be there for her making her happy. It's about years. And the twin is ready to enter their first academy so that's why this morning Chouji ask the train together with his daughter.

He look at Shikadai who eat silently and lazily, he really look like him so much except those blue eyes that Shikadai have. His twin also smart like him, but they decide to enter the academy together with their friends.

"What are you doing today?" Shikamaru ask his wife. She's still using her apron while she's eating her breakfast.

"Visiting your mom?"

"Ah, it's been awhile I didn't visit her"

"It's been awhile for you but we always visit grandma with mom" Shikadai said without looking at his father. Shikamaru look at Ino.

"What?" She ask him,

"You never tell"

"Why should I? beside Yoshino know you are busy. She don't mind"

The kids is ready to leave, as always Ino always nagging at them to give her a goodbye kiss and they both always complaining because they are not a child anymore but as always too Ino never take no so the twin pout and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good bye! And I'll be on the grandma house lets have lunch there!" she waving her hand to the kids who just nodding their head. She turn around her body to her husband when she heard him sigh.

"You can go back to sleep you know"

"Not sleepy anymore. I will take a quick shower and would help Chouji train the kids" he said,

"oh, Okay"

"and don't heading up to mom yet. Let me take you there" he said before going to the bathroom.

"Kay!"

He is done and seeing Ino is ready herself sitting on the couch with a magazine on her hands. She's wearing a purple dress with Nara symbol on her back. He always smile when he saw this. He's ready himself just wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt matching with his pants.

"lets go" he said makes Ino jump alittle bit.

"Hey, I think we forgot something this morning" Shikamaru said. Ino made a face like she was thinking.

"Whats that?"

"Where is my morning kiss?" he said chuckle and pull Ino to his embrace. This morning ritual. He love it. He give her a long nice morning kiss and she smile when he pull away.

"I thought you don't want it"

"Gaaddhh Ino, I always want to kiss you every time honestly" he said,

They are heading to his mom house, after dropping Ino and saying Hi to his mom he walk again to the Akimichi forest. There Chouji with his jutsu against the child. He watch the from a afar with his arms folded infront of his chest, paying attention with the kids jutsu. He was so proud with the twin tho, they are the master of the shadow and mind jutsu in this age. They could be in the academy first before their friend but they decide to wait.

"Shikamaru!"

"Dad!" Chouji and Inojin call him at the same time, he walk closer to them.

"I will join to train the kids" Shikamaru said, Chouji nodding his head.

They stop their train when its lunch time, remembering that Ino said they will have lunch on his mom house, after the lunch he bring the twin on the Nara forest meeting with the deers and train the twin again till the sun set. Ino called them and asking them to finish the train. Shikadai and Inojin quickly run from their dad to their mom. Their dad playing hard this time so they got bored when they can't attack him back. Shikamaru chuckle, they are still kids no matter what. When they heading home the twin chattering about their train to their mom, its mostly Inojin but from his eyes he could tell that Shiakadai is excited too but he choose just saying two or three words or agreeing his twin brother words.

It always give him warm on his chest seeing his little family. They are all Happy. Ino is a good mother. He never regret to marry her. he thanks to God everyday for having a wife like Ino and having the adorable twin son. He take a deep breath, put his arms behind his head looking at the sky.

"Dad, you see.. I'm happy and even my wife is so troublesome but I'm glad I marry her. tell Inoichi-ssan her daughter is happy now. I hurt her badly on the past but I made up for he. I love her now"

"and I'm happy dad. I wish you both still her spoiled our sons" he said again in his head.

END


End file.
